Frankensteinian Monster Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Frankenstein's monster. Variation of Artificial Physiology and Undead Physiology. Also Called *Artificial Human Mimicry/Physiology *Corpse Doll Mimicry/Physiology *Flesh Golem Mimicry/Physiology (Dungeons and Dragons) *Frankenmonster Mimicry/Physiology *Frankensteinian Monster Mimicry *Patchwork Being/Monster Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Frankensteinian monster, a being created from (possibly several) corpses of dead people, or sometimes animals. As they are formed from dead beings, they lack most of the weaknesses of living beings, including need for sustenance or rest, pain, etc. Due to the fact that most such monsters are animated by electrical impulses, they are naturally resistant to electrical attacks and some may possess other electricity related abilities as well. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Defunct Physiology *Disease Immunity *Enhanced/Supernatural Body **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Pain Suppression Variations *Anatomical Liberation **Body Part Substitution **Body Part Swapping **Head Liberation *Animal Imitation or Animal Morphing if animals were used. *Chimerism if animals were used. *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Electric Life *Electrical Healing *Electrical Immunity *Electrical Resurrection *Electrically Enhanced Condition *Electricity Absorption *Electricity Resistance *Enhanced/Supernatural Mind *Unnatural Size *Weaponized Body Associations *Artificial Life Creation *Artificial Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Electricity Generation *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Golem Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *User may have a relative amount of intelligence depending on the condition of the brain. *May be slower than other beings due to massive size and weight. *May require electric energy in order to live/stay awake. *May possess an instinctive/reflexive fear of fire. *May be subject to rot or necrosis due to the components most commonly coming from dead tissue. Known Users See Also: Frankensteins Monster. Gallery Infantata American Horror Story Murder House.gif|Infantata (American Horror Story: Murder House) is a being created from the pieced-together remains of Thaddeus, the son of Charles and Nora Montgomery. Dr. Viktor (Ben 10).jpeg|Doctor Viktor (Ben 10 series) File:Ben_10_Transylian_Frankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike (Ben 10 series) BruteBoris.png|Brute Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine) was created by Alice Angel using the body of Boris the Wolf. Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is created from the body parts of several deceased humans and demons. File:Frankenstein_003.jpg|Frankenstein (DC Comics) File:Bride_001.jpg|Bride of Frankenstein (DC Comics) madaraki-sisters.png|Madaraki Sisters (Franken Fran) Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Frankenweenie) Coldstone.JPG|Coldstone (Gargoyles) was created from the corpses of three deceased gargoyles. Frank (Hotel Transylvania).jpg|Frank (Hotel Transylvania) Monster f.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster (Marvel Comics) Frankencastle.PNG|After being brutally murdered by Daken, the Punisher (Marvel Comics) was resurrected as "Frankencastle" by the Legion of Monsters. Profile_art_-_Frankie_Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein (Monster High) Wretch_ManPig.jpg|The Manpigs (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) are monstrous creatures made through experimentation, using pig and human flesh kept alive with Compound X and sowing them together. Black_berserker-1-.png|Frankenstein's Monster (Fate/Apocrypha) Return to Casle Wolfenstein Olaric.jpg|Olaric (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) is a former guardian of the dagger. Some time after his death, he was reanimated as a giant, soul-containing Flesh Golem once Helga had recklessly attempted to retrieve the dagger. File:Cluster_Gems_Steven_Universe.png|Cluster Gems (Steven Universe) are the result of forcibly bonding gem shards together, creating horrific monsters from the fragments of once whole gems. Sally_Nightmare.jpg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Franken_H.png|Franken (Valkyrie Crusade) Sanda vs. Gaira.jpg|Sanda and Gaira (War of the Gargantuas) are Frankenstein spawns that regenerated from cells when the original Frankenstein died. Frankencreep.png|Frankencreep (Scooby Doo) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries